dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Dorkmodnar 1
Intro Dorkmodnar is a series that is a satire to ssedmodnar from SMG4, but it's collected from random vines remixed into a series. Skits # A Remix of Baby Einstein World of Colors Show, with some MLG-Based Editing (SMOKE WEED) featuring DramaAlert Keemstar. # DieselDorky Comes On And Does An Impression of "On All Levels of Physical", then redirects to a dog from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. # SpongeBob Tells Patrick to Listen To Your Heart, then a song comes on playing, that song. # From the Video, Peppa and George learn to Drink Bleach, Rebecca Rabit asks the pigs to teach them how to drink Chlorox. Peppa Replies "No That's Boring Like You." # From the Instant Replay from Fleeing the Complex, just as Henry shoots the gun, the frame freezes with "To Be Continued". # The Instant Replay goes, but then there's ear rape from when the man shoots the gun to the illuminati eyes. # The guy boi-slapped another person to the rhythm of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri # Peppa Pig talks about music, and then just as Peppa is playing the song, the intro to The Fitnessgram Pacer Test goes off. # Idubbz Jumps down and claims that he's gay, then shows an inverted image of IDUBBZ and the word "TRIGGERED". # DieselDorky talks about how every episode in Peppa Pig shows I'm Piglet. # The I'm Gay Meme is back with a To Be Continued Edition # Annie says nazi things, then in response a back kid yells "That's Racist!" # DieselDorky Returns with the iPhone 6, plugs it in, then plays the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro Ringtone # The Boi Slap returns, with part of a song from You Are Lord by Hillsong Live (Hope: 2003) # Daddy Pig was talking to Ms. Rabbit, requests Poppets. Daddy Pig replies with a No, then Ms. Rabbit's face goes weird, and pauses at To Be Continued. # Daddy Pig requests Marijuana (Weed), but the Reindeer plays the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro # From the Clip of Little Keemstars Go On A Trip To Insanity, Quincy says that falling asleep helps June have sex with Leo (June sucks Leo's cock). Then the song, Real Nigga Hours in Ear Rape is played. # DieselDorky talks about Harry Potter, the scene transitions to a scene from Prisoner of Azkaban. Then the Triggered Meme Returns. # The same clip where Harry Potter says "My Dad Wasn't A Drunk". Then Marge breaks the glass, but freezes with To Be Continued at the most dramatic moment. # From the clip of Little Keemstars Go On A Trip To Insanity, Leo turns on his "Pingas". Eggman's face appears, then pulls up his baton "dildo". # Peppa's favorite game is raisins, then Peppa and George turn into weird position with the To Be Continued Meme. # Daddy Pig had a library book for too long, then scans the book. The alert tone is the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro. # A Scene Transitions to Peppa is Waiting for her "Girlfriend", Susy Sheep. Then Robbie Rotten tells everyone don't let their kids watch it. # Daddy Pig dives, then transitions into Idubbz saying he's gay, but it's censored. # George says penis, then Robbie Rotten appears again with the same message as seen in Skit #23. # Marge Dursley is totally heating up Harry Potter when comparing his parents to the dogs. To Be Continued is shown right before Harry yells shut up. # The Boi Slap appears again, but does "This is Living by Hillsong Young and Free" # Mommy Pig's computer is broken. She calls Daddy Pig "Dinner Pig". # As the same skit as Skit #21, but after Peppa says rasins, the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro goes off. # Peppa and Mommy Pig's face swapped, and they're faceless at the time To Be Continued appears. # DieselDorky returns with saying Bee Movie, then shows the Bee Movie Script in the form of a macOS error box using Automator. # From Dr. Butt and a Sad Guord, the guy says "Did You Just Assume My Gender", then plays the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro. # Daddy Pig wonders What is for dinner. To Be Continued Meme Appears Here. # SpongeBob does Victory Screech of "My Dad Wasn't A Drunk". Then everyone repeats. # From Skit #19, except instead of To Be Continued, the Fitnessgram™ Pacer Test Intro plays. # SpongeBob does the slow-dance position to Patrick, then does Sign of the Times by Harry Styles, while clips from Super Mario Galaxy 2 is shown. # The Boi Slap Meme Returns with Firework by Katy Perry. # Camera effects go weird on DieselDorky, then pauses with Dorkmodnar stops working. # A Remix of My Baby Einstein Collection is shown. # A remix of Road Trip Prequel to Mitchell Hill is shown too. # Another remix of the Hampton Inn Hotel Tour # The skit from Ssenmodnar 2, the scene shows Cedric and Sofia clinking wands, then sticks a triangle. Ssenmodnar 2 is shown. Category:Veggie64 Bloopers